Fresh or decellularized placental membranes have been used topically in surgical applications since at least 1910 when Johns Hopkins Hospital reported the use of placental membrane for dermal applications. Subsequently unseparated amnion and chorion were used as skin substitutes to treat burned or ulcerated surfaces. During the 1950's and 60's Troensegaard-Hansen applied boiled amniotic membranes to chronic leg ulcers.
The human amniotic membrane (AM) is the innermost of the fetal membranes deriving from the amniotic sac and constituting the lining of the amniotic cavity. It is approximately 0.02 to 0.5 mm thick. The AM consists of five layers: a thin layer rests on the basement membrane and contacts the amniotic fluid, an underlying layer of connective tissue attaching the basement membrane that consists of three layers: a compact layer, a layer of fibroblast, and a spongy layer. The spongy layer is adjacent to the cellular layer of the chorion. The amnion is essentially devoid of vasculature.
Both fresh and frozen AMs have been used for wound healing therapy. When fresh AM is used, there is increased risk of disease transmission. According to published reports, fresh amniotic tissue exhibits cell viability of 100%, however within 28 days of storage above 0° C. diminished cell viability to 15 to 35%. Freezing over a time of 3 weeks reduced cell viability to 13 to 18%, regardless of the temperature or medium.
Lee and Tseng report the successful cryopreservation of AM in glycerol and Dulbeccos Modified Eagle medium (DMEM) at −80° C., although such cryopreservation dramatically decreases cell viability. The cryopreservation of AM in glycerol and DMEM is recommended by the FDA. According to published reports, glycerol storage of AM resulted in immediate cell death. Glycerol cryopreserved AM (−80° C.) and glycerol-preserved AM (−4° C.) are sufficient to provide a matrix for wound healing, but fail to provide sufficient cell viability to bestow biological effectiveness
Gajiwala and Gajiwala report the successful preservation of AM by freeze-drying (lyophilisation) and gamma-irradiation. According to this method, AM is pasteurized at 60° C., treated with 70% ethanol, and freeze-dried to remove most of the remaining moisture. Then the AM is sterilized by exposure of 25 kGy gamma-radiation in a Cobalt 60 Gamma chamber unit or at an ISO-certified radiation plant. The sterilized AM can be stored at room temperature for a short period (up to 6 months).
Gomes reports preservation of AM with lyophilisation followed by sterilization in ethylene oxide.
Rama et al reported the cryopreservation of AM in 10% dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) instead of glycerol and achieved a cell viability of about 40%.
Two placental tissue graft products containing living cells, Apligraf and Dermagraft, are currently commercially available. Both Apligraf and Dermagraft comprise ex vivo cultured cells. Neither Apligraf nor Dermagraft comprise stem cells. Furthermore, neither Apligraf nor Dermagraft comprise Insulin-like Growth Factor Binding Protein-1 (IGFBP-1) and adiponectin, which are key factors in the natural wound healing process. In addition, neither Apligraf nor Dermagraft exhibit a protease-to-protease inhibitor ratio favorable for wound healing. As wound healing is a multi-factorial biological process, many factors are needed to properly treat a wound; products having non-native cellular populations are less capable of healing wounds relative to a product having an optimal population of cells representing the native array. It would represent an advance in the art to provide a chorion-derived biologic skin substitute comprising a population of cells representing the native array of factors, including, for example, growth factors and cytokines.
Apligraf is a living, bi-layered skin substitute manufactured using neonatal foreskin keratinocytes and fibroblasts with bovine Type I collagen. As used in this application, Apligraf refers to the product available for commercial sale in November 2009.
Dermagraft is cryopreserved human fibroblasts derived from newborn foreskin tissue seeded on extracellular matrix. According to its product literature, Dermagraft requires three washing steps before use which limits the practical implementation of Dermagraft as a wound dressing relative to products that require less than three washing steps. As used in this application, Dermagraft refers to the product available for commercial sale in November 2009.
Engineered wound dressings such as Apligraf and Dermagraft do not provide the best potential for wound healing because they comprise sub-optimal cellular compositions and therefore do not provide proper wound healing. For example, neither Apligraf nor Dermagraft comprises stem cells and, as a result, the ratio between different factors secreted by cells does not enable efficient wound healing. Additionally, some factors that are important for wound healing, including EGF, IGFBP1, and adiponectin, are absent from both Apligraf and Dermagraft. Additionally, some factors, including MMPs and TIMPs, are present in proportions that differ greatly from the proportions found in the natural wound healing process; this difference significantly alters, among other things, upstream inflammatory cytokine pathways which in turn allows for sub-optimal micro-environments at the wound site.
Paquet-Fifield et al. report that mesenchymal stem cells and fibroblasts are important for wound healing (J Clin Invest, 2009, 119: 2795). No product has yet been described that comprise mesenchymal stem cells and fibroblasts.
Both MMPs and TIMPs are among the factors that are important for wound healing. However, expression of these proteins must be highly regulated and coordinated. Excess of MMPs versus TIMPs is a marker of poor chronic wound healing (Liu et al, Diabetes Care, 2009, 32: 117; Mwaura et al, Eur J Vasc Endovasc Surg, 2006, 31: 306; Trengove et al, Wound Rep Reg, 1999, 7: 442; Vaalamo et al, Hum Pathol, 1999, 30: 795).
α2-macroglobulin is known as a plasma protein that inactivates proteinases from all 4 mechanistic classes: serine proteinases, cysteine proteinases, aspartic proteinases, and metalloproteinases (Borth et al., FASEB J, 1992, 6: 3345; Baker et al., J Cell Sci, 2002, 115:3719). Another important function of this protein is to serve as a reservoir for cytokines and growth factors, examples of which include TGF, PDGF, and FGF (Asplin et al, Blood, 2001, 97: 3450; Huang et al, J Biol Chem, 1988; 263: 1535). In chronic wounds like diabetic ulcers or venous ulcers, the presence of high amount of proteases leads to rapid degradation of growth factors and delays in wound healing. Thus, a placental membrane wound dressing comprising α2-macroglobulin would constitute an advance in the art.
An in vitro cell migration assay is important for assessing the wound healing potential of a skin substitute. The process of wound healing is highly complex and involves a series of structured events controlled by growth factors (Goldman, Adv Skin Wound Care, 2004, 1:24). These events include increased vascularization, infiltration by inflammatory immune cells, and increases in cell proliferation. The beginning stages of wound healing revolve around the ability of individual cells to polarize towards the wound and migrate into the wounded area in order to close the wound area and rebuild the surrounding tissue. An assay capable of evaluating the wound healing potential of skin substitutes by examining the correlation between cell migration and wound healing would represent an advance in the art.